


10/17/17 (2:41 P.M.)

by thelonelywriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Speculation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: summer swallowed me whole in sticky nights, open windows and stray breezes. i tossed and turned in cool sheets, always in search of colored dreams. i protested not when the sun was too harsh, only asked for acceptance.





	10/17/17 (2:41 P.M.)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a weird summer and an odd beginning of fall. i wrote about it.

10/17/17 

(2:41 P.M.)

summer swallowed me whole in sticky nights, open windows and stray breezes. i tossed and turned in cool sheets, always in search of colored dreams. i protested not when the sun was too harsh, only asked for acceptance.

in days when i wandered, my mind fell, reduced to only wishes and hopes and the yearning for lost lovers and new ones. i found myself aching for only a companion, and in quiet times i found only myself to commiserate with on the concept that maybe loneliness was permanent.

i envied the stars that hung in the sky on the cooler nights. i wondered how far away they were, not in meters or feet, but in other ways. i pondered the mystery of the turning moon and wished that the sky could envelop me in ways i could never explain, in writing or in spoken words.

bonfires lit something inside of me, and i found that maybe fire danced not only in the sandpit on the beach, but maybe in my soul or heart or some other place i could feel but not describe. they gave me hope and comfort in ways i was missing constantly, constantly, constantly.

the wonder and mystery of my life in itself was drawn out in a string of questions and foggy answers that gathered like cotton in my mouth and kept me from speaking truths. i was quiet and soft, yet at the same time my protests were loud and echoed in the space around me. my protests of life, my protests of my house, my home, my direction in life and the dictation of rules from others around me.

as summer faded and washed away my love for unspoken moments, my heart shifted into something else, and panic struck me as i realized what was soon to come. 

fall fell upon me in blatant colors and sickening words that brought me to the realization that life was and is not a game, not quite. it brought me to a place where i wondered what life was, exactly. a place where i wondered if meaning was stuck in the lost and found bin, like mismatched mittens in winter time.

fall brought me to my knees and let summer drift away leaving only memories, sweet and sour to collect on my tongue, to fall to my mouth like teardrops.

summer shifted and fall told me to hush, hush, hush. fall told me to melt into golden nights and early sunsets. even though fall had a way of making me panic. even though fall had a way of making me nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> i know a lot of you subscribe to me for destiel/other fandoms so if you actually took time to read this then i really really appreciate it bc i know original work can be weird sometimes :/


End file.
